Ten Little Things
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Ten things that is unknown of the United States of America. Each chapter a different state. Chapter 1-New York On hiatus.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Another story about the states of America. Starting with of course New York! **

**Each chapter will have a different state. This is where I need your help. I've only been to a few of them and some of them not enough to gather what the people really are. I am going to make the state different than the people however. You'll see that here when this New York doesn't really match up to a New York that you might've painted in your head.**

**They are human, kinda, and they are different.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

New York

1. She only has one full blood sibling; the others are her half siblings however that don't get in the way. New Jersey wasn't just her full blood siblings. He was her twin and other half. She had no idea what she would do without him. Together their other father was Netherlands, someone neither one of them have any desire to see or have anything to do with truthfully. However there are times late at night when she is alone that she will whisper to herself in Dutch as she had spoken when she had first been born.

2. Out of all her siblings and she knows she shouldn't play favorites but can't help herself, her favorites are Pennsylvania and Virginia. Pennsylvania because the two of them have been best friends since the day they met and Virginia because she had been, and still was, the one who had taken care of them besides America and took the role as a mother in their family.

3. She loves being New York. Being the melting pot of their little world. All those cultures and different sorts of people living in her. Knowing almost each and every language there is and knowing the religion and its bases. Being the personification of all those wonderful people and their beliefs.

4. She hates being New York. There are times when she feels like she will go deaf from all their voices, and opinions, and everything. The constant moving and working all day and night. The loss of the ability to sleep since the late 1800s and the constant droning of the people. The pain of those attacks and scars that they leave behind. Knowing what is really happening in the world. The 200+ years she had seen and experienced. She curses them in the many languages she knows and sometimes wishes bitterly that she had been born a normal human.

5. When she had first met Alaska she automatically knew that he was the one for her. There was no explanation, just a feeling of rightness. And ever since then they have been inseparable from the other. Some of their siblings call it disgusting since they are in a sense siblings but the others are just happy that they are happy. America had smiled as if he had known all along and had given his blessing.

6. She has two tattoos that almost noone knows about. One is like all the other original thirteen colonies. Of the historical rattlesnake hissing and with the words 'Don't trend on me.' beneath it. The symbol of their Revolutionary War when they had finally gained their independence from England. And the other was on her back. It was an American Eagle spreading its wings and with the words 'Give me liberty or give me death.' at its feet. When America had seen the one on her back he had almost cried.

7. She sees the way that some of the other nations stare at her father and she hates it. She can't deny that her father isn't good looking; she looked too much like him to say he wasn't, but that didn't mean that the other nations could look at him like he was some piece of meat they could screw. That's why she wanted to attend those meetings with him so much, to make sure that they knew their place was far below theirs.

8. However if she had to choose someone for her father she would pick Russia in a moment. They were so alike and powerful together. And she knew something that America didn't. She had seen the way Russia had stared at her father longingly.

9. Despite her states love for all its sports she can't bare to sit watching a game and when she does she is up in five minutes doing something else. She only enjoys watching the last half hour to see the outcome of some games.

10. Sometimes, and this is something that really scares her, she is overcome with bloodlust for no reason. There is just a need for blood to spill and cover her hands and body. To kill and kill and kill until she is finally satisfied. When that comes back she goes to her room, locks herself in her closet, and curls up into a ball. Those times she truly fears for her sanity.

**And done.**

**There will be 52 chapters on this story. One for each state, Alfred, and the states altogether, not one by one.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
